Tyranny's End
by Sgt.RainbowDash
Summary: The DiamondDogs have decided to take over Equestria and enslave the pony inhabitants. However their secret weapon "Traz" has other plans to end their rulership and return it back to whom it belongs!


Tyranny's End

Prologue: The Bringers of Destruction

He rushed through the streets of Ponyville, Traz moved carefully to his destination, remembering to avoid the passing by ponies and the diamond dogs standing around and ordering their slaves around, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Being one of the few humans in Equestria was already a problem stealth-wise to Traz as not only was he an outcast to the ponies; he also had to customarily bow to his "superiors" the diamond dogs. During his walk he started to remember the day he was dragged into Equestria.

It was a Monday afternoon back on Earth; Traz was sitting on his recliner he got for winning a game of poker. He heard a rather disturbing knock on his door, Traz ignored the knock, he knew when someone knocks that way on his door, it can't be good. The knocking continued for a good 3 minutes they stopped and began talking. He could barely make out the words,

"… what do you mean he's not responding?.."

"….h..lo…es.."

"..well bust… down!"

From what he could hear, they were going to break in. Traz stood from his tan colored recliner and quickly moved upstairs. While he was moving the door began to be battered down by the people outside. Traz grabbed his sword and hidden forearm blade and began to open the window. By the time he managed it open, his visitors had broken down the door and proceeded into his home. Traz jumped out of the window and attempted to run toward town, two of the people that came for him were waiting at his front door and grabbed him before he could respond. His intruders, from he could see, had a grayish coat of fur on them and suited head to toe in leather type armor. Traz struggled the best he could to get away from his kidnappers; however he eventually gave up as they began walking in the waters of the beach he lived by. He began to say his final prayers and took one good, last long look at his home, for he feared he would never see it again. The guards tightened their grips on Traz's arms as he assumed that they were going to be boarding the ship that would take him to some far off land to be tortured or something. Traz's head was all the way into the water by the time his kidnappers stopped in their tracks. "Open the portal!" he somehow heard as he gazed on what looked to be the group leader from under the ocean. At this time Traz lost consciousness beneath the water and with what he thought would be his final moments of life; he prayed to God that he would be saved.

Traz awoke from his slumber by being drenched in the face by a bucket of water. Coughing repeatedly the creature spoke to him.

"Stop your coughing and stand up!" he demanded.

"What for?" Traz was confused about where he was, he didn't care what the guard wanted from him, he only wanted to go home. Without much time to respond, the guard pulled Traz up from the wall he was laying on and pushed him toward a town. Traz couldn't see much of what was going on, for his kidnappers seem to have dressed him in an all black cloak with a hood that shrouded his eyes from the public. The public stood in gaze and awe when he proceeded down the streets, constantly being pushed by the same two guards that kidnapped him in the first place.

"Stand in awe! As your destruction shall be caused by this creature! If you however comply with our demands, we shall spare you all!"

"Your destruction?" Traz repeated those words in his head several times trying to figure out the meaning of them. "These people can't be serious!" Traz said to himself, "I'm a normal human being, these people are probably twice my size and yet they are afraid of me?" His walk through town was stopped at what Traz could see, a circular grass patch with a large tree in the middle. The guards took off Traz's hood to reveal that he was definitely not in his own world anymore. The townsfolk were ponies, and the armored men were obviously their oppressors. Traz looked around in what limited vision he had and he saw two other darkly dressed people who had their hoods removed as well, they were humans like him. The ponyfolk were scared, but not as scared as the guard captain wanted them to be. To ensure their fear, he grabbed one of the humans he had kidnapped and dragged her over to one of the ponies. He told her, "Kill this one! Or you will be next!" Naturally without much choice, the girl proceeded with killing the pony. It was an unfortunate death; the pony was pink and had a blond mane and tail. The girl dropped to the floor in tears as she forced the dagger that was given to her into the poor pony's head. Traz could watch no longer, he closed his eyes and hoped that this madness would end soon enough.

Not wanting to see what these tyrants would do next, Traz could only hear the sense of fear coming from the ponies. Although they just saw one of their own kinds brutally stabbed through the head with a knife, when they saw the tears coming from the human's eyes, they were furious and charged the captain. Traz knew something was going on and knew this was something he had to watch. The ponies of all colors piled on top of the captain mauling his face off. His group members ran off knowing they were outnumbered. "Smart people" Traz said to himself. He toward the mauling, grabbed the captain's sword, and killed him on the spot. They stood speechless on what Traz had done, they didn't know whether to cheer for their hero, or flee in fear of the fact that they might be next. Traz dropped the sword, and left into the Everfree forest along with the other humans that were brought with him.

**First story I've ever written for the site, tell me what you think, I was thinking about changing it to First Person rather than Third Person, but then again that's all up to you. Comment Below!**


End file.
